Ice Cream with a Touch of Salt
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Erina adalah pelanggan reguler di sebuah cafe, Souma adalah sahabatnya, dan Tsukasa adalah pemilik cafe tersebut. Dan mungkin saja rencana matchmaker Erina berhasil. TsukaSou, Slash/Yaoi. RnR?
**Ice Cream with a Touch of Salt**

Warning : Possibly!OOC!Souma and Tsukasa. Kalimat yang tidak nyambung, dll, karena saya masih newbie xD

Pair : TsukaSou

Prompt : CoffeeShop!AU

* * *

Suara lalu lalang orang orang memenuhi telinga Souma ketika ia berjalan mencari sebuah cafe. Mulut nya menguap tanpa suara, telapak tangannya semakin masuk kedalam saku bajunya.

Dalam hati, ia menggerutu. Erina sialan. Sahabatnya itu membangunkannya pagi-pagi hanya untuk memintanya mengambil kopi pesanannya. Andai saja Erina tidak menjanjikannya pr Kalkulus untuk disalin, mungkin Souma akan menolak. Tch, kenapa dia tidak bisa lulus hanya dengan nilai masak saja sih? Sekolah mereka kan sekolah masak...

Pikiran Souma terhenti ketika sebuah kafe melintasi pandangannya, tangannya mengambil hp di saku untuk memastikan nama cafe tersebut.

 _"White Angel's."_

'Nama yang unik.' pikir Souma.

Tidak peduli dengan tanda "Closed", dengan pelan Souma mendorong pintu cafe. Cafe tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat elegan dan nyaman. Dinding putih yang dihiasi oleh dekorasi, tanaman tanaman yang memenuhi ujung ruangan, dan kursi dan meja yang ditata rupa.

Ia masuk sambil mengingat kembali pesan Erina.

 _"Aku reguler, jadi mereka sudah mengenalku. Kau tinggal bilang kalau kau mengambil pesananku. Ingat! Nama cafe-nya White Angel's_ — _catat itu!"_

Menghela nafas, Souma mendekati counter. Di belakang counter tersebut adalah seorang lelaki berambut putih. Badannya menghadap mesin kopi yang sedang membuat kopi.

Souma memencet bel yang ada di tengah counter.

 _DING!_

Suara itu cukup keras, membuat lelaki tersebut agak terloncat. Dia berbalik menghadap Souma. Lelaki itu sedikit memerah ketika ia sadar bahwa ada orang.

"Maaf, cafe belum dibuka.." ujar lelaki itu pelan. Pipinya masih merah. Souma mengagguk.

"Aku tahu, tapi kata Erina aku langsung masuk saja.." kata Souma. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Erina-san? Apa kau teman yang di maksudnya?" tanya lelaki itu. Souma melirik sekilas nametag yang dipakainya. _T_ _sukasa Eishi_

"Jika maksudmu sahabatnya yang dengan kejamnya dibangunkan pagi pagi hanya karena dia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya yang rumahnya terlalu jauh dan tidak akan sempat mengambil kopi pesanannya jika dia tidak mau terlambat, maka iya." terang Souma panjang lebar sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal ke hp yang masih digenggamnya.

Tsukasa tertawa kecil. Souma memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap Tsukasa kesal. Tsukasa melemparkan tatapan maaf ke Souma.

"Maaf. Aku akan membuat pesanan Erina-san, kau bisa melihat lihat dulu, kalau mau.." Tsukasa tersenyum sebelum dengan cekatan membuat pesanan Erina.

Souma memandangi Tsukasa sambil menopang dagu di salah satu tangannya. Bosan, ia mulai memperhatikan lelaki itu. Bulu matanya lentik, rambutnya stylish, meski warnanya agak aneh.

"Rambutmu di cat?"

Tanya Souma tiba tiba. Tsukasa mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh?"

"Rambutmu, asli atau di cat?" Souma mengulang pertanyaannya. Tsukasa memegang rambutnya halus, "Asli, ini hasil keturunan sepertinya.."

"Hmm.."

Mereka kembali dalam keheningan. Tidak lama kemudian, Tsukasa menaruh 2 minuman di depan Souma. Satu pesanan Erina dan satu lagi asing.

Souma menoleh ke Tsukasa. Dia menunjuk minuman asing tersebut. "Buat siapa?" tanya Souma.

Tsukasa senyum malu, semburan merah terlihat tipis di pipinya. "Untukmu.."

Souma mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku? Aku tidak memesan apa apa.."

"Anggap saja terima kasih telah menemaniku. Cafe ini baru buka jam 10, jadi pelayanku rata rata datang jam 8." kata Tsukasa.

"Pelayanmu?" ulang Souma.

Tsukasa mengangguk polos. "Iya, ini cafe keluargaku."

Souma sweatdrop, ternyata dari tadi ia berbicara dengan sang pemilik. Souma berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya, bermaksud membayar ketika Tsukasa menahan tangannya. Tsukasa menggeleng.

"Tidak usah bayar, ini spesial. Untukmu dan Erina-san~" kedip Tsukasa. Souma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, anggap saja terima kasih dariku."

"Tapi kan-"

"Tidak apa apa kok. Serius."

Setelah disuguhi senyuman tulus Tsukasa, Souma akhirnya menyerah. Dia memasukkan kembali dompetnya. Souma mengambil kedua minuman tersebut dan tersenyum lebar ke Tsukasa.

"Terima kasih, Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tahu darimana namaku?" tanyanya. Souma menaikkan alisnya, dia menunjuk nametag Tsukasa. "Itu."

Tsukasa memerah lagi. "Ah iya, aku lupa.."

"Namaku Yukihira Souma. Sahabat tercinta Erina~" Souma mengedipkan matanya. Tsukasa tersenyum. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke counter.

"Hanya sahabat?"

Souma mengagguk, mulutnya tersenyum lebar. "Sahabat kesayangan." koreksi Souma.

Tsukasa tertawa kecil, "Ah, maaf. Sahabat kesayangan maksudku."

Souma berjalan keluar kafe, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, Souma memanggil Tsukasa.

"Nah, Tsukasa.."

"Hm?"

"Kau kan tidak membolehkanku membayar.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-"

"…Bagaimana kalau aku membayarnya dengan kencan?"

Tsukasa otomatis diam, blushnya muncul lagi.

"E-eh?"

Souma berjalan keluar, kalimat terakhir yang didengar Tsukasa adalah,

"Erina memberimu nomorku, kan? Nanti telfon aku, akan kujemput nanti sore~"

* * *

Kalo pada ga ngerti, jadi Erina itu ngasih nomor Souma ke Tsukasa, terus nyuruh Souma buat ngambil pesanan Erina, biar mereka bisa ketemuan~

Ini berantakan banget xD Ini hasil dari saya ga ngapa ngapain selama 3 jam ._.

Fic ini terbuat karena kurangnya fic Souma x Male!Chara di AO3 maupun FFn :""

Salam kenal, Yukarin~


End file.
